Typically, base station diagnostics concentrate on voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) for poor antenna connection or RF path mal-function. These widely used approaches across the industry add cost to each radio and filter. Furthermore, these approaches do not necessarily detect all issues with radio, cables/connectors, combiners or filter assemblies.